


more shining than deep

by staycoolstaykind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Kokobop AU, M/M, Pining, Reunions, Side Sebaek, but "pretty soft" describes me and everything I've ever written pretty well, side Kaisoo - Freeform, tbh this is pretty soft, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: Minseok has been pining for Chanyeol for years now, but his friends have hope that three months away in France will get his mind off of it and help him move on. They couldn't be more wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone who read this before I took it down, I had some issues with Archive and needed to repost!
> 
> Wow it's been a VERY long time since I've uploaded anything! For anyone wishing to avoid smut (or skip right to it), the first chapter is pretty much it's own self-contained story. Chapter 2 is alllll mushy, affection lovin' baby.

_MS: we visited the lavender fields in provence today_   
_MS: [download image]_   
_MS: remember when your hair was this colour?_   
_CY: I dyed it yesterday!! A mystery colour to be revealed when you come home._

Minseok watches the clouds roll past a baby blue sky, wandering by in cottony wisps of white. White like the macarons arranged delicately on the plate before him, like the crisp linen cloth covering the table. With a sigh he lifts one of the pastries, sinking his teeth past the soft snap and into the pretty sweetness inside, contemplating things far, far away from this little cafe on a cozy street. Paris has been a dream, but lately he can’t stop thinking of home. 

“Your mind is back in Seoul again, isn’t it?” Jongin asks, eyes thoughtful as he sips his tea. “Back with Chanyeol.” It isn’t an unkind statement, just an observation. Lately it’s been hard to focus, everything Minseok sees reminds him of big hands and a wide smile, of straight white teeth and sparkling eyes. All of the drawings in his sketchbook seem to be of the same nose, the same shoulders, the same silly ears. The same face over and over, committed to memory with ink and charcoal and soft watercolours that stain the tips of his fingers.

Minseok smiles, resting his chin on his palm and watching as a couple strolls past. They walk arm in arm, heads tilted together, lost in each other as they wander. “It’s been nearly three months. I’m allowed to miss him, aren’t I?”

“You’d be allowed to miss him more if you were actually dating,” Baekhyun points out, and despite the harsh truth of his words he’s not trying to be unkind. He never is. Baekhyun may be brash and bold but he is also warm and loving and desperately overprotective. “I can’t believe we’re in France and you have the nerve to be caught up on one ridiculous boy. There are lots of boys here, and I’m sure plenty of them would be perfectly willing to take your mind off of him.”

He’s not wrong. In the three months they’ve been visiting this country on a study abroad program they’ve met their fair share of men, plenty of whom have gone out of their way to offer to show them around, navigate the locals and help them with their French. There have been plenty of stilted conversations where Korean tongues have tripped over a soft “r” much to the delight of the room, plenty of heavy glances and hands pressed suggestively to lower backs in smoke filled clubs. Still, right now he would trade all of the romance of Paris for a night in a cramped studio apartment eating pizza and watching old horror films with a long arm draped over his shoulders. 

“You can have every single French boy that comes our way,” Minseok says with a soft smile, lifting his espresso and sipping delicately. “I’m content to wait.”

Baekhyun seems frustrated by that, although Minseok knows it comes from a place of love. Protection. “It’s been three years and he hasn’t made a move.”

“And neither have I.”

“Yes but you’re not supposedly ‘straight,’” Jongin points out gently, making the air quotes with his fingers. A warm wind blows by, ruffling the cool blond of his hair. “You have more reason to hold back. He must know your feelings by now, when will he acknowledge them?”

There is a brief flash of discontentment in Minseok’s chest, one he quickly drowns with another sip from his cup. He’s not sure how to make them understand. Perhaps he’s happy with the state of their relationship? Perhaps things are fine just as they are, and there’s no need to poke or prod at something so delicate and precious? It’s not like either could possibly understand; Jongin has his dearly devoted Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun is currently happiest when under a different body every night. They have their peace of mind, their romance. Can’t they let him have his, no matter how different it looks from their own?

“It’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t have this weird on again, off again thing with Sehun,” Minseok shoots back, not above deflecting the attention off of himself. He’s starting to feel pinned, like a butterfly to a board. “Sometimes things just take longer to get off of the ground.”

Baekhyun holds up a finger, his infamous, “don’t you dare go there” finger that they’ve all come to know well over the years. “Sehun and I have adult conversations about where we are and what we expect from each other,” he says firmly, eyebrow raised. “He knew that I was going to explore when I got here, and since he’s not my boyfriend he had no concerns about it. We’ll pick up where we left off when I get back and we’re both completely fine with that.”

Jongin must know they’ve upset him, as he reaches forward to take Minseok’s hand between both of his own. “We know what you have with Chanyeol is special. All we want is for you to feel secure in it, hyung.”

“I’m plenty secure,” Minseok sulks, and they’re kind enough not to point out the way he fidgets with the napkin in his lap.

But deep down, far in the dark past the thoughts he’d ever admit out loud, Minseok knows that Jongin might actually be right. 

-

The beauty of being an art student in such a foreign place is the inspiration that comes from all different angles. It feels like a dream as Minseok sits on the bank of the Seine watching tourist cruises putter past, the Eiffel Tower looming in the distance. He’s supposed to be sketching, to be taking all of these emotions down on paper, but his mind drifts along like the water below. Free to roam, but always ushered in the same direction. 

He’s in the past today, far from the wandering waters and warm breeze that ruffles his hair under the beret he’d purchased earlier. His mind is scattered along their first few years together, small vignettes of life that make him feel wistful and nostalgic and ready to be home. He thinks of meeting each and every one of his newfound family; Baekhyun his partner in one of his first group assignments, Jongin his very first roommate when he was fresh and new and terrified to be away from home. Kyungsoo had joined the group through Jongin, Sehun through Kyungsoo, both attending a different university. 

Chanyeol had come Minseok’s second year. He’d been a human tornado back then, his nervous energy converting into loud, exuberant words, never afraid to cut off a story already being told with one of his own. His intentions had always been good, though his energy misplaced. Minseok remembers taking his hands, his words kind and thoughtful, as he’d promised Chanyeol that he didn’t have to put so much effort into impressing them. He was already part of the family.

They’d been inseparable since that day. Minseok supposes that Chanyeol appreciated his honesty, so tender, and Minseok admired his ability to work on himself and change. From there life settled into a cozy routine of late night study groups, early morning coffee runs, and a thousand other day to day tasks that felt so much more like adventure when done with the people you’d chosen for yourself.

Minseok smiles and pulls out his phone, snapping a photo of one of the boats and sending it off. 

_MS: [download image]_   
_MS: at night these cruises take you down the river while all of paris lights up in the darkness_   
_MS: what would you want to do with your time, if you had come?_   
_CY: I would drag you to every castle I could until I found a ghost. And then I’d scream and hide behind you when we found one._   
_MS: that sounds about right <3_

Minseok grins wider and tucks his phone away, but all too soon his treacherous thoughts wander back to the conversation at brunch. His friends are lovely to care for him, but he wishes they could understand. Chanyeol is his best friend. Has been since those early days, when Minseok was a trembling fine arts major and Chanyeol hadn’t yet dropped out to pursue a career in music. They’ve become inseparable since then. And yes, perhaps they flirt, maybe Chanyeol is free with his affection, but he’s just as likely to hug Sehun after a heated football game as he is Minseok. He’s just as likely to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek after teasing him as he is Minseok’s. If things have to stay the way they are for Minseok to protect what he already has, then so be it. 

His phone buzzes, alerting him to another message. He retrieves it from his pocket once more to see that Chanyeol has sent him a photo. It’s nothing too exciting, just the calendar he keeps on his kitchen wall, but the next three days have been circled. On the fourth “MINSEOK” is written in big excited hangul, little hearts drawn all around it. 

_CY: It’s like I miss your or something??_

Minseok smiles, and for a moment all he can do is press his lips to the screen and close his eyes. His heart flutters so rapidly in his chest, so filled to the brim with love, that he might burst with it. He tries to school his features, to ease the tremble of his fingers as he types out what he hopes is a completely reasonable response. 

_MS: i miss you too, yeollie_

Metres away someone sighs, and Minseok turns to meet the eyes of an older man, perhaps in his fifties, watching him with a soft expression. His smile is nearly obscured by a big, bristly mustache, hair parted neatly to the side like a character in an Evelyn Waugh novel. He’s dressed sharply in a crisp suit, though he seems unconcerned about it as he lounges on the grass. 

“Jeune amour, eh? Young love?”

And Minseok can’t help but blush as he looks down at his sketchbook, wishing he could hide the smile on his face. 

-

_MS: [download image]_   
_MS: what i’m wearing out to celebrate our last night in paris_

Minseok laughs when all he receives in reply are a string of emojis, stars and fireworks and smiling faces with hearts in their eyes. He’s worked hard on this outfit, giving their final night the respect it deserves. His soft pink shirt is carefully tucked into the front of grey slacks, a deep burgundy scarf knotted lightly around his neck and the same beret from early perched on his head. Far too long has been spend getting his black hair to curl softly, skin dewy and glowing in the dim light of the room. He feels lovely and soft and can’t help but wonder if Chanyeol thinks so too. 

A cursory glance at his watch tells him it’s ten o'clock. Six AM in Seoul. He’d worried when they left that it would be hard to stay in contact, but it seems they’re both more than willing to keep their text alerts on so they can wake up every time the other sends a message. Childish, but it makes him feel lovely and warm to consider the sleep Chanyeol will lose out on to talk to him. 

As he waits for Jongin to return from the dormitory showers he sits on the edge of his bed, glancing around the shared room that has been their home for the past three months. They’ll need to finish packing tomorrow. Baekhyun’s clothes are still strewn about and Jongin’s hair products line the top of his dresser (and somehow Minseok’s, too). Pieces of art are still hung as they haven’t quite figured out how to safely get them home - Minseok supposes he’ll trudge to the school hosting their program tomorrow and see if they have any poster tubes to transport everything worth keeping safely back to Korea. 

He’s going to miss this. Somehow the three of them have grown even closer in their time here, more brothers now than friends. His only consolation is that they live together back home, too, although Minseok supposes it won’t be long until Jongin is packing up and moving in with Kyungsoo. He deserves that. Jongin is one of the kindest boys Minseok has ever known, he deserves that happiness.

The bed dips behind him and suddenly Baekhyun’s arms are wrapped around his waist. They sit silently for some time, Minseok patiently waiting for him to say whatever is on his mind, Baekhyun’s breath softly stirring the hair at his temple. It’s comfortable enough as they’re no strangers to affection. “You’re not mad about our talk earlier, are you?” Baekhyun finally asks, pressing a kiss to Minseok’s cheek. “We just worry. I know how you feel about him and it would kill me to see you get hurt.”

Minseok smiles softly, cuddling back into the embrace. This is why Baekhyun can be as harsh as he wants, as ridiculous and unwieldy. Underneath it all is a soft, lovely boy who wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

“Of course I’m not mad,” Minseok soothes, reaching up to rub the arms holding him tight. “I know you’re just worried.” He’s silent for a moment, contemplating his words before continuing on. “And I know you’re right, as much as it hurts to say it. I just...I’m happy to take what I can get, if it means being close to him.” There’s a light breeze blowing through the window, rustling the curtain and making shadows cast by street lamps dance on the wall. He sighs, closing his eyes. “I’ll find someone else some day, and that will make it easier to move on. But for now I just...I just want to keep loving him.” The idea of loving anyone but Chanyeol sends a hot knife of misery deep in his heart, but he keeps that to himself.

There’s a heavy silence in the room as Baekhyun considers this. Minseok looks up, realizing that Jongin has been watching the exchange from the doorway. When he knows he’s been noticed he walks over, sitting next to Minseok and joining the cuddle. 

“Talk to him. You can’t assume the worst before you talk to him.”

Minseok sighs. His mind wants to start picking apart every last interaction he’s ever had with Chanyeol, but the comfort of being held by two people he loves dearly is keeping him grounded. 

“Maybe,” he finally says, attempting a smile. 

His phone buzzes, and he is of course quick to open it. Sitting in his inbox is a photo of Chanyeol from the shoulders down, dressed in a garishly bright Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans, his usual beat up Chuck Taylors on his feet. 

_CY: Is this okay for a date?? ___

__-_ _

____MS: oh no i son’t like absinte very much_   
_CY: Are you okay?_   
_CY: Minseok-hyung?_ _

__It would seem that constantly drinking your weight in soju at parties doesn’t necessarily prepare you for the journey that is absinthe. It doesn’t help that absinthe is a production that calls to the aesthete in him, the spoon and the glass and the gentle drip-drip-drip of sugar water into the cup. Every time he finishes one glass another will be thrust in his hands, some hopeful French boy exclaiming “drink, drink!” until Minseok caves and accepts. At this point he’s lost count of how many he’s had._ _

__The room is starting to spin but he feels like he’s floating above the turn. He’s doing his best to keep sadness and misery at arm’s length, convinced he’s doing a good job of it no matter what those mother hens Jongin and Baekhyun seem to think as he wobbles back over to their table from the bar._ _

__“Go easy, Minnie,” Baekhyun warns, sipping his wine. “We have a lot to do tomorrow and you don’t want a hangover while we finish packing.”_ _

__Minseok hums and waves his hand, taking a small sip. “We’re supposed to be celebrating a successful trip. Let me celebrate.”_ _

__A deep laugh booms from across the room, and for one foolish minute Minseok is convinced that Chanyeol is there, that everything is going to be fine. It isn’t Chanyeol, of course. Minseok can’t make out where the laugh came from, but the room is full of westerners and Chanyeol is on a date back home. Just like that, Minseok’s carefully constructed mood deflates._ _

__“Do you think this is how Oscar Wilde felt?”_ _

__Baekhyun and Jongin glance at each other before looking back to him. “What do you mean, hyung?” Jongin asks in his sweet, soft, Jongin way. Before Minseok can answer he’s waved a server over, ordering a round of waters and some snacks for the table. Somewhere deep down Minseok knows he’s worrying them, but he can’t seem to stop the stream of despondent wanderings coming from his lips._ _

__“He was so deeply, dearly in love with his Bosey, but Bosey didn’t love him back,” Minseok laments. “All he got for their love was a jail cell and...I…” In his pocket his phone starts to vibrate. It will be the fourth time Chanyeol has called him that night, and each time Minseok has carefully ignored it. A first._ _

__He looks away, hoping that they don’t see the tears springing to his eyes._ _

__Baekhyun heaves a sigh, grabbing his chair and scooting it over so Minseok can’t avoid his presence. He grabs his friend by the shoulders, turning him so he has to face Baekhyun’s words. “You only lament about Victorian poets when you’re particularly sad. What happened?”_ _

__Minseok presses his lips tightly together, trying not to choke on all the emotion bubbling up inside him. “Chanyeol has a date tonight.”_ _

__Both Jongin and Baekhyun deflate at the revelation, which really drives home the fact that, at least in this awful time, he has them. Jongin especially, who wears a look of confusion that Minseok doesn’t quite understand. “Are you sure?” he asks, leaning forward with his elbows on the table so he can better hear them from his spot across the in the booth. “How do you know?”_ _

__Withdrawing his phone from his pocket, Minseok slides it across the table with the photo of Chanyeol dressed for his date open and waiting. “He sent me this photo earlier asking if this was an appropriate date outfit.”_ _

__“It’s not,” Baekhyun says flatly._ _

__Jongin only looks more confused. “I don’t…” he glances at Baekhyun, who only shrugs. “Listen, a date could be anything, right? Maybe he’s meeting his sister for lunch? It’s still pretty early back home.” He looks up, waving off a group of men who seem to be advancing with more drinks. “I’m sure it’s fine. Listen, Kyungsoo is going to pick us all up when we get in on Sunday, just come back to our place after. You can crash on the couch. On Monday we can all recover and talk things over, he always gives good advice.”_ _

__It’s true. Kyungsoo is calm and thoughtful and a little bit scary, and he seems to somehow know everything about everyone. He’s also pretty close with Chanyeol despite them being complete opposites so he might have some actual insight to offer, if they can needle it out of him. Minseok manages a small nod and smile, taking another small sip of his drink._ _

__Misery is pooling in Minseok’s gut, an acidic burn that licks its way up the back of his throat. Like the flick of a switch the bar is suddenly too overwhelming; there are too many people, too many voices, too much of everything. With alarm he realizes that was roiling in his stomach isn’t emotion, but all the liquor he’s consumed._ _

__“I’m going to be sick,” he gasps, standing and darting through the nearest door. He finds himself in a dim alley, where he promptly loses the contents of his stomach on cracked asphalt. It’s all very...green, way too sweet and herbal and so much worse coming up than it was going down. He is absolutely never drinking absinthe again._ _

__It takes a few minutes to stop gagging, sweat pooling at his lower back and behind his knees. Time seems to slow as he staggers to the opposite wall, back hitting the cool brick as he slides to the ground. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he ought to at least crawl farther away from his own sick, but it all seems like so much effort. His limbs are heavy, tongue thick and dry in his mouth. He’s so, so, sad._ _

__A door bangs open and shut, the same he left through. “You need to fucking talk to him, okay? Because this bullshit is getting out of hand. I’ve never seen him drink like this before.”_ _

__The sound of Baekhyun’s voice bursts into the alleyway, rapid like gunfire as he practically shouts at someone through his mobile. Minseok grunts, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and peering up at his friend._ _

__“Yeah I know you tried to call. He’s been ignoring you and drinking enough liquor to completely scramble his brain. And now he’s puking in an alley and I don’t get paid enough for this, Chanyeol. You understand that, right? I’m a friend and not a marriage counselor. We’re supposed to be having fun tonight.”_ _

__The words stab at Minseok, guilt lancing through his heart. This is their last night to enjoy Paris and he’s ruining it. Still, he’s not fully capable yet of being rational and therefore can’t do much about it. He sits up, eyes wide. “It’s Chanyeol? I’m not here,” he slurs, as if he’s not loud enough to alert half of Europe to his presence in the alley. He immediately tries to stand, but Baekhyun's hand clamps down on his shoulder and refuses to let him._ _

__“Just talk to him before you drink yourself to death,” he snorts, shoving his phone in Minseok’s hand before disappearing back into the bar. “He couldn’t get ahold of you so now he’s calling me and I’m not in the mood.”_ _

__Minseok swallows hard and brings the phone to his ear, taking a trembling breath. “Chanyeol-ah.”_ _

__“Min! God you scared me half to death. What’s going on? Since when do you not want to talk to me?”_ _

__Chanyeol sounds alarmed, and honestly it serves him right. Minseok has felt more panic in the last three hours than he has in his entire life. Still, it’s his Chanyeol and he doesn’t know how to be properly cross with him. “What time is it there?” he slurs, rubbing his hand over his face with little thought to his eyeliner. “It must be so early.”_ _

__Chanyeol’s voice is soft, deep and soothing and calm as he steadies Minseok from a world away. “It’s not, it’s already nine. I just got back from the gym when I got your first text. Are you going to tell me what’s upsetting you?”_ _

__Minseok hums, shaking his head before remembering Chanyeol can’t see him. “No. No I’m not.” He manages to get himself to his feet, staggering to the end of the alley. The city is still fairly busy, people milling from place to place as they take in the nightlife. So many of them are holding hands. He sighs, leaning against the wall._ _

__“Minseok-hyung I need you to talk to me,” Chanyeol pleads, voice thick with worry. He pauses, taking a breath before changing tactics. His next words are sweet and low, gentle in Minseok’s ear. “It’s me. You always tell me everything, what’s so different now?”_ _

__The truth of it stings. That this person, his person, the one who knows all of his secrets, can’t know this. But Minseok wants him to. Wants this to work somehow. Despite the haze of drunkenness clouding his brain he knows he shouldn’t make any promises right now, but somehow drunk Minseok has decided he’ll do sober Minseok a favour by forcing his hand._ _

__“I’ll tell you when I get home, okay? We’ll go get food once I’ve slept and I’ll explain. Okay? I promise.”_ _

__There’s a long silence as Chanyeol considers this. Finally he sighs, and Minseok can almost see the resignation on his face. “Fine. As soon as you’ve recovered from your flight we’re talking, okay?” He pauses again before adding, softer, “Go back inside, Baekhyun is worried about you. You can tell because he’s being such a bitch.”_ _

__“How is that different from normal Baekhyun?” Minseok snorts, tugging at the scarf that suddenly feels like it’s choking him._ _

__“Fair, fair,” Chanyeol laughs. “Try and enjoy the rest of your night, okay? I don’t want you to come home upset about this. Just drink a lot of water and take something before you go to bed. And I’ll see you in a few days.” He pauses before adding, “Love you Min.”_ _

__Minseok makes a soft, surprised noise in response, nearly dropping the phone in his eagerness to hang up._ _

__-_ _

__The thirteen hour flight makes Minseok feel like he’s on a completely different plane of existence. They leave France at six in the evening on Sunday. It’s three in the afternoon on Monday when they touch down in Seoul, absolutely delirious and ready to crawl into bed and sleep until Tuesday. They slept little on the plane, too busy watching the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy (extended edition) and snacking on the backpack full of candy they’d bought just for the occasion. Jongin and Baekhyun seems to be hovering over him, but Minseok just let’s them._ _

__By the time they get home he’s so tired that he’s forgotten the extend of the sadness, forgotten that he’s promised to spill his feelings to Chanyeol in a very short period of time, instead laughing as Baekhyun makes a big production of struggling with his carry-ons as they trudge down the ramp and into the airport._ _

__“Have you texted Kyungsoo yet?” Minseok asks, hoisting his own backpack on his shoulder as they thread their way through the crowds to baggage claim. He’s bleary eyed, giving up on manners in favour of wearing his sunglasses inside. The world is too bright and he needs to sleep._ _

__Jongin checks his phone, his grin the only answer Minseok needs. Every exchange between Jongin and Kyungsoo seems to make Jongin smile like it’s their very first confession of love. It’s sweet. “Yeah he’s here.” He shows his phone to Baekhyun, who grins as well, flicking his hair out of his face and shaking his head._ _

__Minseok waits to be shown as well, but Jongin simply puts his phone back in his pocket. “What? What did he say?”_ _

__“Nothing, he’s just being sweet,” Jongin says easily. Any further discussion is interrupted by Baekhyun, who trips theatrically and send his things scattering along the polished tile floors. Minseok is immediately distracted, too busy helping him pull himself together to worry about whatever secret they might be sharing._ _

__All they want to do is gather their things and go home, but coming from another country means they have to collect their bags and pass through customs before meeting up with Kyungsoo and loading into the car. The lines aren’t even that long, but every step seems like some grand journey and weariness plucks at their bones. By the time they’re safely through Minseok is debating hiring a random airport employee to carry both his bags and Minseok himself to the car._ _

__As they walk through the sliding glass doors Jongin seems to shed any exhaustion, too excited to reunite with Kyungsoo. The moment he spots him in the crowd Jongin is loping over, dropping his things as he embraces his boyfriend, apparently unconcerned as half of the crowd turns to look at them. Kyungsoo, who is usually careful to school his features into a mask of neutrality, can’t help but smile as he catches Jongin and spins him once._ _

__“We should have hired someone to show up and pretend to be happy to see us, I feel a little inadequate,” Minseok whispers to Baekhyun, grinning at his bark of laughter._ _

__“Minseok-ah!”_ _

__For a moment Minseok swears he hears his name in the crowd. He looks at Baekhyun in confusion, but his friend only grins mysteriously and shrugs before pointing somewhere over Minseok’s left shoulder. With a wary frown he turns, looking in the direction Baekhyun has guided him._ _

__Chanyeol is standing there with a wide smile on his face, clutching what appears to be a sunflower and wearing that ridiculous outfit from the photo a few nights before. For the first time Minseok properly takes it in, the torn blue jeans and button up, white with bright, garish flowers in pink, teal and yellow blooming across it. His hair is a soft cotton candy pink and he’s holding a sign with “MINSEOK” written in the same excited handwriting as the wall calendar. Minseok can only stare in utter shock, feet planted firmly on the ground until Baekhyun gives him a gentle push forward._ _

__In that moment Minseok forgets all of the sorrow from the last few days. He shoves his bags on Baekhyun, running over and practically launching himself on Chanyeol, arms wrapping tight around his neck and hanging on for dear life. Chanyeol catches him easily, laughing and pressing a firm kiss to Minseok’s cheek._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Minseok gasps, eyes wide. He wishes he’d dressed a bit nicer, looking particularly lazy in plaid pajama pants and a grey hoodie for the sake of comfort. “Kyungsoo was going to take me home!”_ _

__Chanyeol grins, shrugging as he holds tight to Minseok’s waist. “He knew I was coming to get you. I booked the day off of work the minute you got your travel itinerary so I could make sure I was here.” Gingerly letting Minseok down, he smiles wider as he hands him the flower clutched in his hand. “Which is good, since I don’t think any of you considered how much luggage you have between you and whether or not it would all fit in the trunk.”_ _

__“We would have made Baekhyun sit on the roof.” Jongin appears out of nowhere, tugging Kyungsoo along and smiling brightly. “That’s what I was showing Baekhyun by the way, Chanyeol sent a snap of him waiting. You’re good going home with him?”_ _

__Minseok blushes and takes the flower, although he laughs at the question. It’s bright and healthy, a lush bloom of yellow that stands out against the dull greys and whites of the airport. “Of course I am. We all know I like him best anyway, he brings me baked goods on my lunch breaks.”_ _

__“I know my place,” Chanyeol says seriously._ _

__They all say their goodbyes, and perhaps a few tears are shed as Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongin say farewell to their grand adventure. They make promises to pull themselves away from their reunions and return to their apartment to meet for pizza in a few days, affection passed out freely before they part. It’s not long before Minseok is whisked away by a warm palm on his lower back, ushered into the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s truck, expressly forbidden from handling his own luggage. He doesn’t have the energy to insist. All he can do it lean his head back against the seat rest, watching Chanyeol through the rearview mirror with a warm feeling in his chest._ _

__He must doze off for a few minutes, because when he jerks awake they’re already on the road. Everything seems to blur together before his tired eyes, stark buildings fusing with green pastures as they race by. Chanyeol has the radio off, a rare occurrence as usually he’s blasting rap with the windows down. When he notices Minseok awake he looks over, smiling. “Welcome back.”_ _

__Minseok sits up, blinking hard and rubbing at his eyes. “Mm. Sorry, I didn’t sleep much on the plane. We were really committed to our movie marathon.”_ _

__“Don’t be sorry, I can never sleep on planes,” Chanyeol shrugs. He seems to hesitate for a moment, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel and fidgeting with the AC. All sure signs of him being anxious about something, as his nerves always burst out in the form of movement and noise. “Do you think you can stay up a little longer so we can talk about something?”_ _

__Just like that dread solidifies in Minseok’s stomach, hot and heavy like lead. He takes a deep breath, hands clasping and twisting in his lap. How he’d managed to go so long without thinking of the last few nights is beyond him, a testament to just how hectic and exhausting the last two days have been. How happy he was to see Chanyeol waiting their, with his flower and his sign. “Look I’m sorry,” he starts, looking straight forward. “I just. The liquor got to me faster than I intended and I got stupid and I got emotional and-”_ _

__“Minseok stop,” Chanyeol says, firm but gentle as he cuts him off. “You don’t need to apologize to me. I need to apologize to you.”_ _

__Minseok looks over, delicate face pinched in confusion. “About what?”_ _

__It seems to take Chanyeol a moment to find his nerve, thought Minseok can’t imagine what for. He grips the steering wheel tight, eyes darting here and there along the road, the foot not controlling the gas pedal bouncing anxiously. When he speaks it’s in a rush of breath, as if saying it quickly will somehow make it easier._ _

__“Look, I realized long before you went to France that I’m in love with you,” he manages, voice breaking slightly on the words. “I was just too much of a coward to say anything.”_ _

__Minseok slowly turns, eyes wide. It can’t be real. He must have misheard, there’s no way Chanyeol could have just said-_ _

__“Honestly, I realized long, long, long before you left,” Chanyeol continues. “I spent way too much time working up the nerve to tell you, and then you booked the trip, and I was so worried about standing in your way. You were going to have so many adventures, you couldn’t be worried about some big idiot back home when you were going to be in the most romantic place in the world.” His cheeks are flushed and he’s starting to look upset. “So I waited. And then I kept waiting, and then when you didn’t start telling me about all the dates you were going on I started to get hopeful. So I swore I’d tell you when you got back, first thing.”_ _

__There’s a lump in Minseok’s throat, a knot of emotion he’s finding it hard to speak around. “Chanyeol…” His mind is working so quickly that he can’t seem to stick to one thought, everything tumbling together and tangling up._ _

__“So here I am, telling you first thing. Even though you’re completely exhausted and probably feeling pretty vulnerable right now. And I know it ended up ruining your last few days in France,” Chanyeol murmurs, looking miserable. “I was trying to choose an outfit to pick you up in but you’re sort of my fashion advisor and then I just worded it so damn wrong...and I’m sorry, Min. I’m sorry you had to feel all of those things, especially on a night that was supposed to be a celebration. I’m sorry you had to go through that when I wasn’t there to properly fix it.”_ _

__“Chanyeol, shut up.”_ _

__Chanyeol looks surprised, eyes flickering over to Minseok. “Huh?”_ _

__“You didn’t...God, just shut up,” Minseok says, laughing despite the swell of emotion building inside of him. “I don’t care about partying in Paris. I don’t care about...I don’t care about France at all, not a single bit of it. I care about you. I...I love you, and I.” He huffs a breath, covering his face with his hands. “I didn’t expect this conversation, not at all, and I’m so tired that I’m probably not doing it right…”_ _

__“No you’re great,” Chanyeol insists, taking one hand off of the wheel and reaching over to take Minseok’s. “You’re amazing. You’re everything, Min.”_ _

__The conversation is easy from there. A revelation instead of the scary sort of Talk Minseok had been dreading. He barely notices the rest of the ride, too caught up in revealing everything to Chanyeol and hearing everything from him in return. Despite the lack of sleep he feels light as air, happier than he’s ever been. And maybe it’s better this way. Maybe his delirium from lack of sleep makes it easier to open up, to own his feelings, lay them all out for Chanyeol to see._ _

__It’s...comfortable._ _

__They pull up to Chanyeol’s apartment building, Minseok stumbling through the front door as Chanyeol retrieves his bags and drags them inside. As soon as they’re through the lobby and up to the right floor Minseok is digging out his key, the one Chanyeol gave him a few months into their friendship when Minseok was spending more weekends there than at home. He’s happy. He’s in love. But right now he is so damn tired._ _

__He wastes no time in heading into the bedroom, pausing only to greet Chanyeol’s dog before launching into bed and burrowing under the covers as Chanyeol laughs behind him. He’s no stranger to this. He’s slept in this bed after drunken revels, drawn in it when the apartment was too cold to venture beyond the covers. They’ve crashes together after parties, Chanyeol insisting they were too adult to have Minseok sleep on his lumpy old couch. It feels right to be here, surrounded by Chanyeol’s scent._ _

__“Just throw my stuff on the floor and get in here,” he calls, waving his hand absently. “I’ll worry about it later.” There are still so many things for them to discuss, texts for him to send to family letting them know he’s arrived safe, but right now he can’t be bothered. Life will still be there when he wakes up._ _

__Chanyeol laughs again but does as instructed, carefully tucking a small mountain of bags into the corner of his bedroom. He slides into bed beside Minseok, wasting no time in pulling him into a proper cuddle. He’s like an octopus; arms and limbs everywhere, face buried in Minseok’s hair, holding him close against the furnace that is his body. Minseok grins, more than happy to be completely tangled up with him._ _

__“Hey.” Chanyeol sits up a bit, looking down at him. He’s grinning, cheeks pink. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”_ _

__For a moment Minseok can’t help but laugh, a delighted burst of joy from somewhere deep in his chest as he shyly covers his face with his hands. Once he’s recovered he nods, tilting his head up just a bit. “Yeah, yeah you can.”_ _

__Chanyeol is clearly overjoyed at the permission. He uses one large hand to cup Minseok’s cheek, angling his face just right as he leans in and presses their lips together. The kiss is...well, it’s everything. Light and soft and sweet, just the right amount of pressure and warmth as a thumb sweeps across his cheekbone. Minseok can’t help but sigh, bringing his own hand up to stroke through Chanyeol’s hair._ _

__When they pull away they’re both grinning, Chanyeol leaning down to rest their foreheads together. Unfortunately it’s there that Minseok starts to lose the battle against consciousness, sleep dragging him down no matter how much he wishes he could stay awake for more kisses._ _

__The last thing he hears before he goes under is Chanyeol’s voice, soft and lovely at the edge of his awareness._ _

__“Welcome home, Min.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the smut.

The flowers bloom and reach for Minseok’s hands as he walks through the tall grass, trailing his fingers along their soft petals to let their scent kiss his skin as they wander. It’s ended up being a perfect day; the sun is high but not too hot, the wind is crisp, and all of the colours of the world seem to be so much brighter as they walk the winding path through the woods. Over his shoulder hangs his bag with his art supplies, and a few feet behind Chanyeol follows dutifully with a blanket and a small cooler. 

“Have you seen a spot you like yet?” Chanyeol asks, deep voice washing over Minseok like the sunshine does, sweet and warm. He’s kindly agreed to model today - although Minseok suspects that he likes the attention and it’s not that great of a boon. Which is all well and good, as Minseok will never grow tired of filling page after page with the shapes of his face. 

“A few seemed promising, but nothing was exactly right,” Minseok responds. “Just a few more minutes. If I don’t find anything good soon I’ll settle for one of the others.”

Chanyeol’s fingertips brush against his lower back, a dreamy, hazy sort of touch. Then they do it again, and again, a little firmer each time. And then they tickle into his side, digging into the soft skin just under his ribs. 

Minseok wakes with a start, lashes fluttering and eyes trying to adjust in the early morning light of the bedroom. Everything is a soft sort of grey, the muted colours of dawn that filter through the world just before the sun fully rises. He rubs his eyes, frowning as Chanyeol laughs underneath him. “Mm?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up but I have to take Tobin out,” Chanyeol whispers into his temple. He rests his hands on Minseok’s hips to gently help him aside, sliding out of bed to hunt down a shirt and sandals. For a few glorious moments Minseok gets to enjoy him in nothing but his runners, eyes tracing over his chest, the sharp cut of his abs and hips. 

“What time is it?” he asks, rolling back onto his stomach and hugging a pillow to his chest. The last threads of his dream are clinging to him, leaving him feeling soft and lovely as he luxuriates in the sensations of bare skin against clean sheets. At some point in the night he’s stripped to just his shorts, cool and comfortable as he slowly comes to. 

Chanyeol checks his watch. “Almost seven. Tuesday morning,” he adds as an afterthought, remembering that jetlag has undoubtedly settled in. “Go back to sleep, you’re probably still exhausted.”

Minseok shakes his head, sitting up and sliding to sit to the edge of the bed. “No, I need to get used to being in this time zone again.” He covers his mouth with a small hand, trying and failing to stifle his yawn. “Go, take Tobin out, I’ll make your smoothie.”

That earns him an affectionate smile in response, a kiss pressed to the top of his head. Tobin comes to join in on the love fest before his harness is slipped on and he and Chanyeol are out the door. 

The first course of action once they’re gone is for Minseok to brush his teeth. Pre-France he wouldn’t have felt so rushed, but with the promise of kisses in his immediate future it feels like a more pressing task. He digs through his toiletry bag for a few moments before finding what he needs and disappearing into the small bathroom. 

And small is an understatement. An up-and-coming freelance musician doesn’t have the money for a luxurious en-suite, and Minseok often wonders just how Chanyeol manages to shower without bumping off of every available surface. It’s a wonder he’s not covered in constant bruises. 

Once his teeth are clean and he’s somewhat put together he heads back out, wandering to the fridge, counter, and small stove that make up the “kitchen.” From there it’s all very routine - he’s done this a million times before, putting their breakfast together as Chanyeol walks Tobin before they head to the gym. He’s got no intention of working out today, himself. If anything he’ll take a nice long shower when Chanyeol goes, call his parents to let them know he’s arrived safely home. 

Tobin’s happy bark alerts Minseok to their return. He grabs their smoothies, heading over to the couch and flopping down. “Do you work today?” 

“Nope. Took today off too,” Chanyeol says, obviously pleased with his own forethought. “I’m not even going to the gym. I’m going to hover around you until you get sick of me, and then I’ll go for a run, and then I’ll return to hovering.”

Minseok laughs, letting himself be manhandled as Chanyeol figures out their best position for contact. He sits in the corner of the couch, tugging until Minseok is right up against him, looping a long arm around his waist. Minseok sips his smoothie and goes willingly, making a soft noise of contentment. “You know what’s funny?”

“Mm?”

“I think we’ve been together longer than we realize.” The more Minseok considers it, the more he realizes they’ve always been like this. Always the one the other needs when something has gone wrong. Always easy with affection, unafraid to touch and be touched. “We’re sort of that couple. The annoying one.”

Chanyeol considers this, sipping his own smoothie before looking down at Minseok. “So we could have been having sex this whole time?” He laughs when Minseok grabs a throw pillow and shoves it in his face, setting their glasses aside before they can be lost in the assault. What follows is a wrestling session that leaves them both winded and more than a little red in the face.

The day is easy enough, though Minseok wishes he had the energy to do more, to try and beat his jetlag to the punch. Instead they commit to staying in the same spot on the couch all day, Chanyeol mostly playing video games and Minseok updating his social media accounts, only pausing to try and help Chanyeol get further in Cuphead. Chanyeol goes on his promised run and Minseok takes his promised shower, which does wonders for making him feel a little more awake and a little less trapped in a fog. 

They order out for dinner, because honestly all Minseok wants are some decent noodles and Chanyeol never says no to take out. They throw on The X-Files and settle in, still pressed tight together with their feet propped up on the coffee table.

“Are you staying here again tonight?” Chanyeol asks, and if his mouth is still full of noodles Minseok doesn’t mention it.

Instead Minseok glances over, grinning. “Ah, am I invited to stay again?”

Chanyeol looks at him like he’s insane, even with his mouth full of noodles and the hood of his sweater tucked behind his ears. “Since when do you need an invitation?”

“You never know. The nature of our relationship has changed, maybe you have different boundaries now,” Minseok says coyly, nibbling on a bean sprout and looking straight forward at the TV. “I wouldn’t want to presume.”

Chanyeol continues to stare before snorting, shaking his head. “You’re messing with me.”

“Of course I’m messing with you.” Minseok leans forward to put his half empty bowl on the table, stretching tall with his arms over his head before snuggling back into Chanyeol’s side. He wallows happily in his contentment, the tender feeling of “home” floating softly in his chest, Chanyeol’s body warm and solid against him. It’s a lovely, safe feeling. 

He must drift off, because suddenly he’s jerking awake with a gasp as he’s manhandled to straddle Chanyeol’s lap. He grunts his discontentment even as he brings his hands up, settling his palms on Chanyeol’s cheeks and leaving them there. “What are you doing?” he asks suspiciously, squinting at the beautiful sleep-disturber before him.

Chanyeol grins lazily, shrugs. “You looked really soft and beautiful, it made me want to kiss you. Then the want became a need and I had to act. Are you mad?”

Minseok laughs softly, bumping their foreheads together. “When am I ever mad at you?”

Chanyeol immediately snorts, looking at him like he’s lost his mind. “Do you want me to just list within the past month? Or would you like a daily breakdown? Remember when we went to that resort in Jeju and you made me promise not to get your hair wet? And then I immediately threw you in the hot spring? Or when Sehun and I went streaking and you locked me out of the apartment so I was stuck outside for all the world to see?” Even as he talks his eyes flicker repeatedly to Minseok’s lips, hands sliding slowly over his sides, up and down and up again. He wants, and that makes Minseok feel warm all over.

A small hand covers his mouth, a fond, exasperated look on Minseok’s face. “Yeollie...shut up and kiss me.”

Chanyeol is more than willing to obey. With a dopey, love-struck sort of smile he leans in, pulling Minseok into what is officially their second kiss in as many days. He’s - oh, Chanyeol has always been so warm, why didn’t Minseok realize that his lips would be no different? The gentle repeated pressure again and again is a bit dizzying, a breathless laugh escaping Minseok’s throat before he has the chance to stop it. 

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asks with a grin, pulling back just slightly so he can look Minseok in the eye. But - no - that doesn’t seem to work, as even a few centimetres between their mouths is a distance too far and in a moment he’s back to steal another kiss. 

Minseok lets him lead, delighted by where he’s being taken. “Nothing, I’m just happy,” he murmurs, bringing his arms up to slide around Chanyeol’s neck. “And you are a very good kisser.”

That earns him a blush, starting in Chanyeol’s cheeks and spreading to the tips of his ears. Minseok loves those ears. He watches in wonder for a moment, tracing the tip of his finger over the left, sliding it down along the shell and tugging teasingly at the lobe. Chanyeol’s eyes - a deep, dark, dizzying brown - go a bit hazy as he drinks in the look of curious hunger on Minseok’s face. Suddenly he surges forward, as if his very existence demands that they keep kissing.

Slowly, like a tea kettle coming to a boil, Minseok feels heat start to creep up from his chest along the back of his neck. He winds small fingers through the hair at the base of Chanyeol’s neck, stroking and petting with the occasional soft pull thrown in for good measure. Chanyeol groans, low and wounded, their mouths separating with a soft “pop.”

“Now,” Minseok hums, looking at him from under his lashes. “That was good for a start. But I want you to kiss me like you really missed me.”

The words seem to stun Chanyeol, but not for long. As if given permission he surges forward, their lips crashing together this time like a hurricane, frantic but beautiful. Those sweet, soft kisses turn into desperate things, and Minseok sighs as Chanyeol teases his lips apart with the tip of his tongue. He opens willingly, just as he always has, just as he always will. His lips, his heart, his everything, spread apart and presented to this beautiful boy before him.

Chanyeol moans as their tongues wind together, a gruff baritone deep in his chest. A hand, so large and so very familiar, slides into Minseok’s hair to hold him in place as he is thoroughly explored. The next time they pull apart they’re panting and Minseok thinks his heart might be trying to find a way out from behind his ribs.

“Let me take you to bed?” Chanyeol asks, desperate and wild. Before Minseok can answer he’s kissing him again, licking into him, tickling over the roof of his mouth, sucking at his lips. Minseok has to physically push him away to answer, eyes bright.

“And what will you do to me once we’re there?” he manages to purr, as if he has any calm or control left in him.

A wicked look crosses Chanyeol’s face, and suddenly the world is upended as he stands and easily puts Minseok over his shoulder. “Everything.”

The bed isn’t far from the couch but somehow the trip seems to take forever, as if they have to cross some great desert to get to where they want to be. As soon as they’re close enough Chanyeol tosses him easily on the bed, clearly eager to show off however he can. Minseok laughs as he bounces gently on the mattress. He ends up splayed; propped up on his elbows, thighs spread, hair falling in his face...he wonders what picture he must paint, dressed in nothing but his shorts and one of Chanyeol’s t-shirts, large enough on him that the neck slips down to reveal one shoulder.

“Min,” Chanyeol chokes, hopeless, helpless, so desperate and in love that he doesn’t quite know what to do. His hand moves to the waist of his basketball shorts before hesitating briefly, instead tugging his shirt over his head and casting it aside.

Minseok sits up, eyes wide as he takes in the view. It’s not as if he hasn’t seen Chanyeol shirtless before; of course he has, he’s seen most of his friends half naked at various points in time. But now...now it’s his. He whimpers and lifts a hand to beckon him closer, trembling like it’s his first time as Chanyeol climbs into bed and kneels over him.

“Min,” he breathes, eyes heavy lidded as he slides those too-large-too-clumsy-too-dear hands up and up and up, along Minseok’s sides, skimming the shirt off and casting it away. Chanyeol bites his lip as he drinks in Minseok’s body, sliding his palms down his chest and along his stomach. “You’re beautiful, do you know that?”

Minseok blushes, looking down and away. “Shh don’t be foolish. Nobody could compare to-”

Chanyeol quickly snatches up one of his hands, pressing fierce kisses to his knuckle. “No. Don’t say it. I’m...I’m not an artist, I can’t describe just what you look like to me, but I need you to know that you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You’re all I ever think about Min, I’ve...I’ve never…you don’t understand...”

Minseok lifts his free hand to his own mouth, pressing his knuckles against his lips as Chanyeol struggles to find his words. That’s his Yeollie, big smile, big ears, big emotions. Emotions so big that they tend to consume him, fill his eyes with tears as he is overwhelmed by just how much he feels. Minseok frees his hand from Chanyeol’s grasp, turning it instead to stroke his cheek. 

“I think I understand,” he says softly, a fond smile on his face. “I just spent three months in France thinking of nothing but you. No matter how much the world tried to get you off my mind it wouldn’t happen. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol moans, leaning down to kiss him with a growing sense of urgency. A gentle push and they end up stretched out together, arms and legs tangled as they take their time touching and exploring and discovering how their bodies fit together for the very first time. Chanyeol is so gentle, so free with his affection. He never uses his height against Minseok, touching and guiding but never insisting, sharing the lead with Minseok instead of taking it from him.

Pulling away, Chanyeol trails urgent kisses down Minseok’s neck, nibbling and sucking at his Adam’s apple. Minseok closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensations, experience and memorize the thrill of Chanyeol’s touch after craving it for so long. As a hand slides down his stomach and lower he gasps, rocking his hips up. “Chanyeol-ah…”

“Ssh. Relax. Let me take care of you,” Chanyeol whispers, voice washing over Minseok like the scent of fresh lavender, the taste of sticky honey on his tongue. All he can do is whine softly as Chanyeol works his shorts down, freeing his cock and leaving him completely exposed.

“Look at how pretty you are,” Chanyeol sighs. Reaching over, he fishes the lube out of his night table before sloppily getting some into his palm. “Pretty everywhere.” 

Minseok can do little more than watch as those hands - hands he’s fantasized about more times than he can count - wrap around his length, stroking gently. As Chanyeol starts a leisurely pace he shudders, eyes fluttering as just how good it feels. When he’s able to properly open his eyes again Chanyeol is watching him intently, unable to hide his grin.

“Is that good?” He knows what he’s doing. His hand is steady as he flicks his wrist, circling his palm over the head and spreading the precome beading at the tip. “You’re blushing, Minseok-hyung.”

Minseok whines, spreading his thighs a bit wider, tilting his hips up a bit more. “I should have known you’d be a tease.”

This earns him a brighter grin as Chanyeol shrugs and continues to stroke him. “You’d be disappointed if I wasn’t.” Wriggling down onto the bed, Chanyeol props himself on one arm almost like he wants to get a better look at what he’s doing. Minseok doesn’t blame him, it’s quite the sight. Chanyeol’s hands are large enough and Minseok’s length is modest enough that he almost disappears in his grip, a sight that for some reason makes Minseok twitch and sigh and grip the covers below. 

Chanyeol takes his time, in no rush to move things along as he explores as he likes. He leans in to brush sweet kisses to the inside of Minseok’s thighs, soft, affectionate caresses that make Minseok tremble, a litany of sweet noises falling from his lips. When Minseok sighs his name Chanyeol pops back up, eyes glassy and wild. “Minseok-hyung. Can I fuck you?”

The question drives all of the air from his lungs, eyes wide. He sits up a bit, huffing out a breath to blow his bangs from his eyes. “Chanyeol-”

Chanyeol immediately smothers his face in kisses, hand wrapping around Minseok’s hip and squeezing lightly. “I’ll make it so good, I promise. I don’t really know what I’m doing yet but you can teach me, right? Teach me, hyung.”

Every word causes lust to coil tighter and tighter in Minseok’s stomach, but he’s trying desperately to keep a clear head and be reasonable. “It’s not like being with a girl, Chanyeol. It takes a little more...work.”

In return he gets a wide grin and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “The pre-work is half the fun, Min.” Chanyeol laughs and dodges the pillow thrown at his face. “If you don’t want to that’s totally fine. But if you’re worried about me being new at it…” he blushes, ducking his head down. “I did my research, so I’m pretty sure I can make it good.”

Seeing his bashful resilience warms Minseok. He grabs Chanyeol by his ears, pulling him close and kissing him soundly. “I’m not worried about it being good, you ridiculous boy. And if you’re sure you’re ready then of course I want it.” He leans in, claiming Chanyeol’s lips in a sultry kiss that has him pawing eagerly at Minseok’s thighs. “So why don’t you show me what you can do?” he purrs, raising a brow.

For a moment Minseok fears that he’s broken him, as Chanyeol sort of blanks out for a moment, eyes wide. Soon enough though they’re kissing again, Chanyeol manhandling Minseok higher on the bed. 

“How do you want to lay?” he asks, an almost studious look on his face. “I want to kiss you, but it said on the internet it might be easier for you on your stomach.”

Minseok stifles a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. “I’ll be fine on my back, this isn’t my first time. I want you to kiss me, too.” He grabs the pillow he’d thrown earlier, tucking his under his lower back. “Just relax, you’re not going to hurt me.”

Chanyeol gives a resolute nod, returning to the bedside table for a condom. He throws it on the bed next to Minseok’s hip before moving to kneel beside him. “Okay. Okay fingers first. Right.”

Minseok takes his own dick in hand, stroking lightly as he watches. “Are you sure you want to do it this way?”

It takes a moment for Chanyeol to answer as his eyes are glued to Minseok’s small hands stroking along his length. He jerks slightly when Minseok softly calls his name, eyes wide as he nods. “Yeah. I’m really, really sure.” It’s adorable how resolute he looks as he coats two fingers in lube, drawing a deep breath. “Leg up?”

Minseok obediently raises one knee up and to the side, blushing as he opens himself further to Chanyeol’s gaze. He’s normally not so coy during sex but somehow being so intimately displayed for Chanyeol feels different. New. He flutters his eyelashes, licking his lips. 

“Alright, deep breath,” Chanyeol instructs, and Minseok wonders if he’s speaking more to himself. He can’t dwell on it though, because suddenly the pads of two fingers are circling gently around his entrance. He sighs, eyes falling shut as his head flops back onto the pillow. Chanyeol’s fingertips are calloused from years of playing guitar, the slight roughness a welcome sensation against such tender skin. 

The thing of it is, Chanyeol actually does seem to know what he’s doing. He doesn’t wait too long, doesn’t go too soft, just circles and teases until he feels Minseok start to relax before pressing in. He starts with his middle finger, long, sure strokes that have Minseok sighing and gasping and wriggling on the bed.

“You’re...very good at this,” he groans, biting his plump bottom lip. “What websites were you on?”

Chanyeol withdraws his finger, adding more lube before pushing in with two. He licks his lips, forcing his eyes up from where they’ve been staring hungrily at Minseok’s entrance. “Who the hell were you having sex with before?” he says, managing a laugh. “This sort of thing isn’t that hard if you actually pay attention to the person you’re fucking. Now where the hell is your prostate…”

When Minseok giggles it sounds a bit frantic, a bit desperate. “Turn your hand, you’re facing the wrong direction,” he instructs breathlessly. Chanyeol does, hooking his fingers and dragging them along his inner wall, pressing and feeling and circling. When he finds it Minseok lets out a sharp cry, back arching. “There!”

“Oh yeah, I could listen to you make those noises all day,” Chanyeol growls, rubbing firmly at that beautiful spot. “You like that, baby? How long has it been since someone took care of you like this?”

“Fuck,” Minseok whines, eyebrows knit as he fucks down on Chanyeol’s fingers. “U-um...I don’t know, I don’t know,” is all he can manage for a moment, too lost in the feeling of Chanyeol carefully working in a third finger. “I think um. A few years?”

Chanyeol looks stunned. “Years?” he rasps, eyes wide. “You haven’t slept with someone in years?”

It’s a little embarrassing to admit, if Minseok really thinks about it. “I’ve gotten off with guys,” he adds, turning his face and trying to hide it in the pillow. “Blowjobs and stuff. But. I only let guys fuck me when I’m serious about them.”

Chanyeol’s expression quickly morphs from awe to something much more tender. He leans down as his fingers continue to explore, kissing along Minseok’s jaw, licking up the sweat that’s collected at the hollow of his throat. “I love you,” he says, words a vow against Minseok’s skin. “I’m going to make you feel fucking incredible.”

He withdraws his fingers, sliding off of the bed and finally taking off those ridiculous basketball shorts. Minseok gets up, taking his first proper look at Chanyeol’s cock. It’s...just as perfect as he expected, really. Proportionately long and thick, curved up just slightly, leaking at the tip. He immediately wants him in his mouth but Chanyeol is already crawling back on top of him, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. 

“I should have taken the entire week off,” Chanyeol mutters, searching blindly for the condom as he sucks at Minseok’s lips, nibbling gently. He must find it, as Minseok hears the gentle tear of the foil package. “I’m never going to want to let you out of this bed.”

“Quit your job, spend the rest of your life here with me,” Minseok begs, as if that makes any sense at all. He doesn’t say anything after that though, because he can feel the blunt head of Chanyeol’s cock rubbing against him, a few teasing strokes before he’s slowly pushing in.

And oh, this is how it’s supposed to be. Minseok feels so perfectly right, so complete as Chanyeol fills him, the stretch present but not painfully so. To help them both out he wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s back, hooking his ankles around his waist and tilting his hips up just so.

“Minseok-hyung,” Chanyeol gasps, resting his forehead against Minseok’s shoulder. “Oh my God, you’re so tight…”

Minseok turns his head, desperate to kiss Chanyeol wherever he can reach. He settles on the tip of his ear, mouthing over the sensitive skin, flicking his tongue out. “You feel amazing,” he pants, feeling so impossibly warm, full and loved and more beautiful than he ever has before. “M-move, please, please move…”

Helpless to do anything but obey, Chanyeol settles his palms on either side of Minseok’s body, pulling out slowly before giving an experimental thrust. His eyebrows knit together as a flood of new sensations flow through him, hair falling into his eyes as his head drops down. “Baby,’ he gasps, just barely having the presence of mind to correct himself with a desperate “hyung.” 

“Chanyeol,” Minseok whines in response. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, slim hips thrusting up, skin flushed and glowing. He’s never felt so beautiful. So desired. And even better, all of it is because of this boy he’s loved for as long as he can remember. His tongue darts out to wet his lips just before he whispers, “I’ll be your baby,” soft and low, eyes sincere as they meet Chanyeol’s. 

And that must be enough, because it’s like something snaps. Chanyeol leans down to steal a bruising kiss, the speed of his thrusts picking up in a way that makes the mattress squeak underneath them. Minseok has to raise one arm to brace himself against the wall above. “Yeollie,” he chokes, too aroused to be embarrassed at how his voice goes high and breathy. “It’s so good, you’re so good, give me more…”

Chanyeol’s hands seem somehow even bigger as they grab Minseok by the hips, hoisting his ass off of the bed and holding him in place. “The noises you make,” he groans, sounding as though they might actually kill him. “Touch yourself?” His hands are too preoccupied squeezing and kneading at Minseok’s hips and ass, and if he’s not careful he’ll leave bruises. Not that Minseok sees that as a problem. 

He removes his hand from the wall, wrapping it instead around his cock and stroking in time with Chanyeol’s thrust. Precome leaks from the tip to his flat stomach, sticky as it pools against his skin.

“Look at you, dripping,” Chanyeol chokes, eyes wide and wondering as they stare at Minseok’s cock. “Fuck, I want to lick you clean…”

The idea has Minseok shaking, deep trembles that seem to rock him to his very core. He always thought it was weird how wet he gets, the mess he’s capable of making when he’s turned on. But if Chanyeol likes it…

“I’m going to come,” he warns, blushing at the small squeak that is his voice as he tries to hold on just a little bit longer. His hand doesn’t seem to get the memo, tugging firmly at his cock, thrusting into the tight circle he’s made with his thumb and forefinger.

“Do it,” Chanyeol orders, eyes deep and dark and clouded with lust. “Come on, let me see the mess you make. Come for me, Min.”

There’s no possible way he can keep going, not with Chanyeol’s voice low and deep, his lips seeking out Minseok’s as his thrusts start to lose their rhythm. His mind sparkles and snaps as he comes, like the fireworks above the Eiffel Tower, bright and bold and lighting up the darkness behind his eyes. “Yeol-ah!” he cries, free hand grabbing Chanyeol’s hair and holding on tight, body arching into the one above as come makes a mess of his chest and stomach.

He opens his eyes just in time to watch Chanyeol topple over the edge, eyebrows knit and teeth clamped into his bottom lip as he thrusts once, twice, and stills as he spills into the condom. His hands go painfully tight on Minseok’s hips, the bruises Minseok suspected were coming. 

“Shhh…” Minseok strokes his hair back with his clean hand, petting his cheek as Chanyeol comes down trembling. “You’re so amazing, I love you…”

Chanyeol immediately flops down on top of him, letting out a small “oof” and driving the air from Minseok’s body. Minseok grimaces as the come on his stomach is smeared about, much of it ending up on Chanyeol’s skin.

“Are you alright Yeollie?” he asks, kissing Chanyeol’s temple. Instead of a verbal answer Chanyeol only turns his head a bit to face Minseok, grinning dazedly. “Mhm. I thought so,” Minseok laughs, tongue sluggish and clumsy. “Take the condom off and get a tissue so we can cuddle.”

The idea of cuddling seems to get Chanyeol moving, though he’s slow and satisfied as he does. The condom is tied off and thrown in the bin, a handful of tissues apparently as far as he’s willing to go to wipe them up, and then those too are tossed in the trash. As soon as they’ve mopped up the mess he flops into bed, curling around Minseok and pulling him close.

“You’re incredible,” he huffs, kissing Minseok’s shoulder before sitting up a bit to kiss his lips. “I love you. I’m never letting you go.”

It’s funny, Minseok hadn’t realized that pieces of him were missing until they were put back in place. Now, laying here with his sweaty Chanyeol who wraps around him like a sea creature, he feels complete. “I love you too. And I’m not going anywhere. Ever again.”

They lay like that for a while, drifting in and out of sleep, content to hold and be held. Outside the busy streets of Seoul move to their own beat, but nothing can reach them as they drift just above the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Neat! That was fun. I'm trying to get into writing EXO more, so please feel free to drop by my (very new, very bare) Tumblr and hit me with some prompts. I'm planning on doing a series of fics based on their music videos and it's loooking like Universe will be next! Coffee shop soulmates AU? Hell yeah.
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr here!](http://staycoolstaykind.tumblr.com)


End file.
